Grapes
by animefangurl13
Summary: Set after Puck got a slushie facial from one of the football players, and Rachel was there to clean up the mess that's on his face. Puckberry, set in Puck's POV. One-shot complete.


**A/N: I got this epiphany in church yesterday (which I should've been listening intently to his homily/sermon, oh well). It's Puckberry (cause it's just plain adorable), and in Noah's POV.**

Enjoy and please review!

Grapes.

What makes it so damn interesting?

Is it because it's rich in antioxidants, or is it the fact that ALL moms just love the idea of eating those off their hot and naked bodies?

Usually, I would pick the first option, you know, for "academics", but hey, I'm a stud. It's obvious for me to pick the second option, and WOW is that true.

Whatever the reason, it doesn't feel nice when it's all over your face.

And no, it's not in a sexual way either (if so, then why am I talking about this?).

I meant in a slushie-like form.

Of course you're wondering, "What?! Noah Puck _gives_ slushie facials, not taking one!"

Well, you're dead wrong.

My first reaction when I got it was obviously and always will be in everyone who gets one: denial. You deny like there's no tomorrow. I'm usually pretty good at this, especially when the hot moms' kids found out about my "service".

But this was different. This isn't just any guy/girl who ask you a simple question.

This is _slushing_ someone who's been on the top for so long.

So long.

Like forever forever.

Now, I would just sit there and talk about how bad it was and how it was a wake-up call for me, but I rather talk about what happened _after_ I got slushied.

You know Rachel Berry right? That hot Jew that I'm now dating?

Well, she was there when "it" happened. God, it was horrifying and wrong. That slushie ain't meant to be in a beautiful face like mine. But somehow, she made it not so bad.

Instead of telling, "I told you so!" in my humiliated face, she dragged me to the girls' bathroom immediately (who didn't really seem to care) to wash up. All the girls filed out, then Rachel scooted a chair nearby to the sink, and gesturing me to sit down.

Obediently, I did, and she turned the faucet on, with a towel in her hand.

It felt nice, yet weird at the same time. It's like eating Oreos with peanut butter. It's gross if you thought about it, but when you taste it, God it tastes good.

Now, I don't know if it was the lighting of the bathroom (maybe the janitor thought it was funny just to screw with the school stud) or a sign from God himself, but she was even sexier as she continues to wash it all away. Her eyes were glittering (maybe it's because of the water, if that makes any sense) and her hair smelled like sweet berries (not that I was smelling it).

I think she noticed that I was dazing like some obsessed Twilight fangirl looking at Taylor Lautner's topless picture, because she turned away, and the warm towel was not on my head anymore.

"What's wrong?" I asked in the daziest voice I ever heard. I felt like an idiot, actually feeling a bit nervous about what she's going to say.

"It's nothing…it's just…" she looked back towards me, her eyes glittering even more, "I like this."

"Oohh…" I looked down at the ground, then at her once again.

"I-I mean, yeah, I like when we make out," she stuttered, looking down at her skirt (which somehow, looked very short today), "but this is nice too."

I continued to say nothing, because somewhere in my little mind, I know I'll say something stupid.

There was an awkward silence between us. The water from my head dripped down my face as she continues to stare down at her skirt.

"Is this how it feels like?" I asked her suddenly (not really, it's just plain weird to have some silent moment between a girl). She jumped like a scaredy cat, then looked up, confused.

"What?"

The humiliation." I got to the point, getting my shoulder ready for a sobbing session. It's a pain in ass to here a girl's sob story, but hey, anything to get to the action.

She nods, then hugs me by the neck. No crying, which totally disappointed me.

"Yeah, but I get used to it."

"Well, then," I sighed, knowing that I'm not going to get anything today, "I swear, even after this dating stuff, I'm not going to do that anymore."

Rachel didn't say anything, but I felt a nod.

We were in that position for about 10 minutes. I mean, yeah it sucks when you didn't get what you want, but after that moment, I think we got _closer_ (if that's possible for me).

At that moment, I realized something, something that totally changed the way I think about grapes in general.

I think I love them. Not because of the hot moms or the whole health shit (which I could care less).

Because of Rachel.

**A/N: REVIEW! Wow, that's….soo….Pucky…if that's even a word.**


End file.
